


Knock Out

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Boxer!Klaine, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted: Blaine and Kurt are rivals in a big boxing championship and only meet as they’re about to fight. While they fight, they both do really well until Blaine ends up hurting Kurt and winning the fight but feels really awful about it and apologize. Kurt doesn’t believe it at first because he thinks Blaine is patronizing him and gets angry, fluff, angst, fluff etc :3 </p><p>Some violence, as, you know, they're boxers, but not graphic enough for the warning!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Out

“Oh, mother of God. _That’s_ Blaine Anderson?”

“I know, you’d think he’d look more fearsome for someone so lauded,” Rachel said, sniffing disdainfully at the sight of Kurt’s opponent. “He looks like he should be modeling for Precious Moments figurines somewhere.”

“This is not good, Rachel!” Kurt hissed, turning away from the packed arena. “I can handle fighting people who are smaller or more obviously muscular than me. What I cannot handle is fighting _attractive people._ ”

“You beat that British guy without complaining,” Rachel said, scowling in confusion. “And he was exactly your type, too. What’s the big deal with Anderson?”

Kurt matched her scowl and turned back toward the ring, unable to articulate a good answer. He really didn’t know why he was more concerned about fighting Blaine Anderson than he had been about Adam Crawford or Mike Chang or any of the other objectively good-looking opponents he’d faced, especially since he could barely even see Blaine properly from the dim tunnel he was waiting in. For all Kurt knew, Blaine could be hideous up close.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the International Boxing Organization would like to welcome you all to the super middleweight regional championships! Competing today will be Blaine Anderson, weighing in at 160 pounds and five feet, eight inches tall, and Kurt Hummel, weighing in at 166 pounds and five feet, ten inches tall. Competitors, take the ring!” The announcer waved from the center of the ring at that, cuing them to come in.

Kurt shook out his shoulders and strode into the arena, holding his head high. He tried to focus his breathing during the walk, feeling like he was a little too close to hyperventilation for comfort, but his increasingly better view of Blaine made all his efforts for naught.

“Hi,” Blaine mouthed once they were in the ring, looking a little stunned.

“Hey,” Kurt mouthed back, feeling a tiny, surprised smile bloom on his face - he wasn’t expecting Blaine to be friendly as well as attractive.

“Gentlemen, to your corners,” the announcer said, breaking the spell of the moment.

Kurt turned his back to Blaine to walk to his place, not wanting to trip over his own feet out of distraction.

“Okay, Kurt. Focus,” Rachel said, beginning her traditional pre-match pep talk. “The only kind of knock out you need to worry about right now is from a punch.”

“You’re right,” Kurt said, shaking his head and taking another deep, measured breath. “I’ve worked too hard to lose now.”

“You’re damn right you have,” Rachel said. “If you want to get Anderson’s number after the match, fine. I’ll totally play wingwoman. But for now, settle for getting him kicked out of the bracket.”

“You’re the best,” Kurt said, winking playfully before turning to face the announcer. Blaine was already facing the center from his corner, face far more intense than before.

“To the center,” the announcer said. Once Kurt and Blaine were there, he held one of their hands over their heads and continued, “You’ll have three rounds to fight. If one of you KOs the other, it’s an automatic win, Otherwise, the judges will decide based on the point system. Ready?”

Kurt and Blaine both nodded.

“FIGHT!” the announcer yelled, prompting a roar of excitement from the crowd. Kurt didn’t pay much attention to their cries, though, choosing to focus on Blaine’s body language instead so he could try to anticipate his moves. The first round was over before Kurt knew it, with neither of them racking up many points - it looked like they had both decided to wait their opponent out and see what he might do.

“Just go for it, Kurt,” Rachel said as he gulped water before round two. “You’ve got enough height on him that I think you can take him down, even if he’s a little stockier than you.”

“If you say so,” Kurt said, slightly uncertain but ultimately willing to trust her judgment. They’d worked together almost symbiotically for half a decade at that point, and he knew she’d never knowingly give him bad advice.

“Have I ever steered you wrong before?” Rachel asked teasingly.

“There was that time in Brazil-”

“About matches!” Rachel interrupted, shooting him a glare.

“To the center!” the announcer said again, keeping Kurt from replying. He smiled at Rachel before advancing to the middle of the ring. “FIGHT!”

Kurt went all out this time, putting as much strength behind his punches as he could without wearing himself out too early, in case they needed a round three after all. Blaine seemed caught off-guard by this strategy at first, allowing Kurt to land a few nasty hits and increase his points substantially. Blaine was also quick to recover, though, and soon Kurt found himself on the defensive with no idea of how the tide had turned.

They traded brutal hits with no clear victor in sight until Kurt noticed Blaine’s left hand stealthily moving up toward his own head.

“Ha!” Kurt grunted, blocking the punch easily.

Too easily, in fact. Because the punch Kurt stopped was only a feint, and the real attack was from Blaine’s other hand. Next thing Kurt knew, he was waking up on the mat as Blaine was being pronounced the winner of the fight.

“Just go for it, Kurt,” he sassed in a bad imitation of Rachel’s voice as she helped him to his locker room. “You can totally take him!”

“Hey, I thought you could!” she said heatedly. “It’s not my fault he got sneaky.”

“I know,” Kurt said, dropping onto the bench as the last of the rage in his system evaporated. “I got cocky.”

“I don’t think it was really your fault, either. Lucky hits just happen sometimes,” Rachel said, sitting next to him. She rubbed over his sweaty back soothingly until someone gently knocked on the door. “Oh! Uh, hello.”

“Would it be alright if I spoke with Kurt for a moment?” an unfamiliar voice asked. Kurt tried to lean over and see who was at the door, but he was still too stiff from the fight. Rachel nodded an okay, though, and headed out into the hallway, leading Kurt to believe it at least wasn’t a stalker. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Kurt replied, going breathless as Blaine walked into the room. “What are you doing here?”

“I, um - I wanted to,” Blaine said, frowning. “I wanted to see if you were alright. You dropped like a stone out there-”

“Like you care,” Kurt said bitterly, some of his frustration rekindling at the reminder. “You won the fight with that punch.”

“I do care!” Blaine said. He walked over to Kurt before stopping hesitantly by the bench, only sitting when Kurt gestured that it was fine. “I hate KOing people, especially-”

“Especially?” Kurt prompted when Blaine didn’t continue his sentence.

“Especially people I was hoping to flirt with after the match,” Blaine said to his knees. “Punching someone in the head isn’t exactly a good first impression.”

“Are you screwing with me?” Kurt asked seriously, scrutinizing Blaine from head to toe. “Because if you had a mole in the audience by my tunnel-”

“What? No,” Blaine said, confused. “Why do you think I’m screwing with you?”

“Because I told Rachel, my manager, that I didn’t think I could handle fighting an attractive opponent,” Kurt said. “And I really don’t want to find out that you’re just trying to add insult to injury by coming in here to mock _mmmph._ ”

Blaine cut Kurt off mid-explanation with a kiss, a method Kurt had no issues with as long as Blaine was the one doing the kissing. By the time they broke apart, Kurt had almost forgotten what they were talking about.

“If you can’t tell, I was being serious,” Blaine said, breathing heavily. “I almost couldn’t focus on the fight because I was so interested in you.”

“Clearly you struggled a lot,” Kurt teased, tapping on the championship belt around Blaine’s waist. He still wasn’t quite over his loss, but the incredible kiss they’d just shared had taken a lot of the resentment out of him.

“That was a fluke,” Blaine admitted. “I don’t know how I did that.”

“Then I really don’t know what I want to ask you about first,” Kurt said. “A date or a rematch.”

“Maybe we could discuss rematch times over dinner tomorrow?” Blaine asked, a hopeful smile appearing on his face.

“You don’t have to twist my arm,” Kurt said, smiling back.

“No, then we’d be wrestlers,” Blaine joked, making Kurt groan. “I’m sorry. I’ll keep the bad jokes to a minimum tomorrow.”

“Bad jokes are fine. Just don’t knock me out while you’re reaching for your glass, okay?”

“I’m still sorry about that,” Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt’s temple gently where he’d hit it earlier.

“You’ve already begun to make it up to me, Blaine. It’s fine,” Kurt said, soft and sincere. “It’s not like I didn’t know this could happen when I got into boxing, either.”

“Still. Let me pay for dinner tomorrow?” Blaine asked.

“Only if I get to take us out to a movie first.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Kurt Hummel.”

“Get used to it, Blaine Anderson.”

“I can only hope I’ll be lucky enough to do that.”

(As it turned out, Blaine was.)


End file.
